Leaked Rook Emails 3
250px|rightFleur and the T2 moved around frequently for a year before settling in Yorkshire. I am sorry to report that they no longer live alone. Sources within the T2 community inform us that the T2 frequently escapes Fleur's care to prey on ailing children in hospitals. He recruits terminally ill children, robbing their families of the right tp say goodbye in a peaceful, humane way. It is unclear why the boy feels compelled to repeat this sickening act but repeat it he does; Fleur now cares for no less than six very young, newly recruited Type 2s. A grim item of trivia for you: our sources report that this "family" of T2s is known to other supernaturals in Yorkshire as "The Broody Bunch". Remarkably, the human mother remains just that - human. It is my belief that the boy and his fellow T2s continue to spare her only because she lives to serve them. Fleur has trained as a phlebotomist and works part-time in a blood clinic, stealing human blood to bring home. Reports suggest that some family members of the newly recruited children regulary visit Fleur to donate their own blood, provide financial assistance, and help with "home schooling". A disturbing picture, wouldn't you agree? My department is closely monitoring this tenuous situation, which cannot last. The monsters - all the more dangerous for their innocent appearance - will crack one day and feed on their carer before moving on to victims outside the home. And on that day, the DoDD will be ready. Or will be, if you move swiftly to protect us. Regards, Dominic from: Alistair Frith to: Dominik Rook cc: Giles Hopkins Subject: Re: In lieu of a face to face Dominic, there's really no need for all this. It won't achieve anything. AF The Rt Hon. Alistair Frith FRSL, MP Home Secretary from: Dominik Rook to: Alistair Frith cc: Giles Hopkins Subject: Urgent Alistair, I write in regards to an urgent and potentially personal matter. I have just received intelligence that two T2s, known to be active and highly dangerous have been spottet near your primary residence in Oxford. This pair - a young woman and an older man are believed to be responsible for the recent "poetry killings" associated with the Brennan School for Girls in South London (#KW113) As you are aware, no less than fifteen teachers and former pupils of the school have been attacked, one of them fatally. We believe that each victim was known personally to the female T2; some truly risible poetry found at the scene of each attack would seem to support this theory. New reports from my team in Oxford suggest that this T2 couple are now targeting the editors and publishers of poetry journals in the area. Just last night the pair trashed a hotel room not far from your family home. I understand your wife and two girls are currently vacatuoning in Switzerland but I thought it best to warn you anyway, just in case Titania is still in residence with her beautiful handler, Sandrine. I know Sandrine often stays in the house with Titi when your family are abroad. (...) Veröffentlichung: Mittwoch, 6. Februar 2013 - Being Human Blog Kategorie:Leaked Rook Emails